Alroh Wars
by yukiandkyo
Summary: Two countries are at war with each other. What happens when a resident of one finds an escaped slave that is from the other country? Should he help him and risk serious punishment or turn him in. Based off Oroman Wars, I have permission to do this. AU and some OOC.


yukiandkyo: Hey guys I'm here with another fanfic. It's sort of based on someone else's; the name of the original fanfic is Oroman Wars and it by Pandora's Heart. I asked permission to make this a long time ago but I haven't come around to it. So if you haven't read the fanfic before I would greatly recommend reading it first or a lot of this won't make sense. So I also have another note to put, not all that's put in this story is completely true in the other fanfic, most of the major details are but there are some that are completely based off my own thoughts. Anyways, I'll do the disclaimer now.

**yukiandkyo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of its characters. She doesn't own Oroman Wars or the initial idea of this world; she only owns this fanfic of a fanfic.** Enjoy.

**~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~. ~.**

The dictator of Alroh sat in a sat in a chamber speaking with his generals about the war. All seemed to be going well, they had made quite an impact on the last attack. "My lord, we are ready for another strike on Oroman."

"Where is the location you wish to strike?" The dictator asked the speaking general.

"A town farther inland than the last, more civilians than military, but there aren't a lot of resources. There are no buildings of major importance, just schools, a hospital, and buildings, nothing of much importance." The general responded to the dictator.

"Good, we won't waste as many of our resources and it puts more pressure on their king, he can no longer pretend we are not a threat. Go forward with the attack." The general sat back down. "Sartorius you may rise now." He addressed another man.

"Thank you my lord. I wished to ask the military to leave some citizens alive for us to enslave."

"Granted. All seems to be going well, so this meeting is dismissed." As the generals started to file out the dictator called to the youngest person in the room, "Major General."

The young brunette stopped and went over to the dictator, "Yes my lord?"

"Have you heard any word of my son?" The dictator asked the brunette.

"Not yet my lord," The brunette answered. The dictator frowned then spoke to his Major General again.

"If you hear any word from or of him you come to me first."

"Of course my lord." After making sure the dictator didn't need anything else from him the Major General headed for his quarters. He changed from his regal clothes to more common Alroh clothes. He jumped as he felt someone grab him from behind but relaxed when he recognized the husky voice that whispered, "Boo," in his ear.

"Damn it Jehu, don't sneak up on me like that, I could have killed you." He scolded the tall blunette that had grabbed him.

"I doubt that Ha-kun." The blunette purred in the others ear. "So, what happened in the meeting today?"

"More crap I'm not allowed to tell you about." The brunette said, pulling out of the blunette's grasp.

"The lord still looking for his son?"

"Yeah, now get ready; we're heading back to the shop."

As they headed out a young female ran up to them and bowed, "Major General Haou, General Hirogi wanted to speak to you before you left."

"Of course, go ahead to the shop Jehu, I'll meet you there." Jehu left and Haou headed to the general's quarters. Hirogi was in charge of the next strike on Oroman and probably wanted Haou's approval. That was one of Haou's jobs as Major General, making sure plans were fine, the generals were doing their jobs and such. He used to go out in the field and fight but ever since the dictator's son went missing Haou's job was to try to find the young man. He was only required to come to the capitol once or twice a month,

"You needed to see me general?" Haou asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes, I wanted your approval on this plan Major General." Haou's eyes scanned the plan but his eyes caught on a number.

"Cut back on the bombs you're going to use. There are no major buildings and no military. Also remember to leave some Oromanians for Sartorius to enslave as he wishes."

"Right, thank you Major General."

Haou slipped out of the castle and made his way through the streets. He watched his surroundings very carefully. Alroh wasn't known for its safety and he had sent Jehu ahead of him so he was semi-vulnerable. Granted he could take down 2 or 3 people on his own and maybe 4 with his gun but against a larger group he wouldn't stand a chance. 'I should get myself a dog, like Jaden, Hane's a good watchdog. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't need a dog, I have my hands full with Jehu.'

As he finally got to his store he noticed a familiar looking Border collie, it was brown and missing one of its front legs. He whistled and he dog's head perked up. "Hey Hane, where's Jaden?" Hane's tail gave a happy wag as he noticed the familiar brunette and ran up to him. He pet the Border collie and went to open the door of his shop when he noticed Jaden making his way to the store. "Hey Juu-chan!" Haou happily called to the other brunette.

"Hey Haou, when did you get back from your trip?" Jaden asked when he go in hearing distance.

"Just now, I sent Jehu ahead of me to open up the shop. So what brings you up here to my wonderful shop of wonders?"

"I need some more supplies and I was wondering if you guys had come back yet." Jaden answered.

"Well we're back now, are you going to go get what you want?"

"Jeez Haou, trying to drive me away already?" The brunette teased his look alike. "If you wanted me to leave you could have just said so."

"Bye Juu-chan." The other happily called as the other left. He headed into his shop and helped Jehu finish unpacking the thing around the shop.

Jaden walked away from the shop and headed towards the few shops still standing in Alroh. He made his way into a grocery store, pushing aside the tarp at the entrance to get inside. Hane followed at the side of his master, he would stop and sniff at things but quickly catch up when Jaden called him. "Let's see, we need some of this and some of this definitely can't forget this." Jaden commented as he grabbed things off the shelves, when he got to the produce he grabbed a couple of the products and presented them to the Border Collie. "What do you think Hane?" The dog sniffed at the produce then nudged at the ones he thought were the best. "These ones it is." He took them up to the front ad purchased them.

After purchasing them, he headed out to the outskirts of the town and to the place he called home. Hane happily leaped ahead and bent low, wanting to play with Jaden, Jaden chuckled at the site of his pet. "Calm down Hane, I got to put this stuff down first then we'll wrestle a bit." Jaden went inside of his makeshift house and set the things down then went outside. However the 3 legged Border collie was nowhere to be seen. He looked around then gave a whistle, curious yet cautious about where the Collie could be. With no answer from his partner the brunette walked around the giant rock supporting his make shift house and was tackled to the ground.

He struggled to try to get at the knife hidden in his boot but stopped when he recognized the stinky breath. "Hane, get off," He growled at the dog, Hane responded by licking the brunette's face. Jaden tried to be serious but eventually started to laugh as the dog continued to lick him. "Al-alright Hane, that's enough, stop." Finally the dog climbed off the brunette and sat down, his tail wagging back and forth. Jaden sat up to catch his breath and a smirk grew on his face before he tackled the dog from behind. Hane gave a yelp and eagerly wrestled with the brunette.

They wrestled for a quite a while but as it started to get dark Jaden rose, "Alright Hane dinner time." He went inside and started to prepare dinner for the both of them. By the time he finished it was completely dark outside. "Come on Hane, time to eat." They both ate their dinner quite quietly then headed to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.**

Yukiandkyo: So what do you think?

Haou: It was alright. Why was it all soft, fluffy, and slow for a story based off Oroman Wars?

Yukiandkyo: Well, it's the first chapter so it's a little slow and I thought show off Jaden's fluffy side before getting into the serious stuff. Anymore complaints Ha-chan?

Haou: Isn't a Major General supposed to be lower than a regular General in the military?

Yukiandkyo: Yeah, I looked that up, but that's only in the US military. In some countries the Major General is the highest ranking in the army. I figured that Alroh isn't America then it doesn't have to follow the rules of the US. I finally figured out the title for this one.

Haou: Why Alroh Wars?

Yukiandkyo: Well Oroman Wars is from Jesse's point of view and Jesse's from Oroman. This is going to be from Jaden's point of view and he's from Alroh, so why not? Anyways, love it, hate it, just review it.


End file.
